


Le pacte

by Alaiya



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Ficlet, Friendship/Love, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Promises, writing meme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: Parce qu'il a bien fallu se relever mais que rien n'est écrit et que tout peut se reproduire, encore. Parce que certains choix sont incertains. Parce que parfois, on n'est plus sûr de rien.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jainas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/gifts).



> **Prompt**  : « I have contemplated becoming a hermit »  
>  **Fandom / personnages**  : FMA [1er anime] – Mustang/Hawkeye  
>  **Disclaimer** : Hiromu Arakawa / Studio Bones

« Un temps j'ai envisagé de me faire ermite, vous le saviez ? »

Hawkeye secoue négativement la tête, tout en restant silencieuse. Dans le long couloir de la caserne, désertée à cette heure indue, les flots glacés de la pleine Lune se déversent par les fenêtres dont certaines sont restées entrouvertes – au mépris de toutes les règles de sécurité note-t-elle avec désapprobation – en quête d'un peu d'air frais.

Le colonel est resté là où elle l'a trouvé, les épaules et un pied contre le mur, les mains au fond des poches et la vareuse ouverte sur sa chemise froissée. Il a tourné la tête un instant vers elle lorsqu'il l'a entendu approcher avant de reprendre son observation de la Lune.

« D'autres l'ont fait. »

D'autres Alchimistes, d'autres hommes et femmes pour qui les pouvoirs dont ils disposaient étaient devenus trop lourds à porter, trop encombrants, trop insupportables. De nouveau, elle hoche la tête : Mustang a encore fait un cauchemar.

Sans un mot, elle franchit le pas qui la sépare de lui, s'appuie à son tour contre le mur et lève les yeux vers le même ciel nocturne.

Depuis Ishbal, il ne dort plus, ou si peu. Et elle, elle ne dort pas parce qu'il ne dort pas.

« Peut-être qu'il n'est pas trop tard. » Rajoute-t-il, un peu plus bas.

_Si_ .

La réponse éclot dans son esprit comme elle s'impose – Hawkeye le sait – dans celui du colonel dont les lèvres esquissent un bref sourire amer avant de reprendre :

« Parfois, je me dis que ça ne sert à rien. Tout ce que j'essaie de faire. Que je m'y prends mal ou que je n'ai pas choisi la bonne option. Et qu'au bout du compte... »

Il lève sa main et elle contemple la peau pâle ornée d'un liseré à la base du poignet, trace devenue indélébile du gant à la blancheur trompeuse.

« Vous savez bien que ça n'arrivera plus. »

Sa voix est aussi assurée que sa conviction et elle ne cille pas quand il la regarde de nouveau.

« Et si vous vous trompez ? Demande-t-il doucement. Si malgré tous vos efforts, vous ne réussissez pas à empêcher ce qui doit se produire ? Ne penserez-vous pas, à ce moment-là, qu'il aurait été mieux que je me sois retiré là où je n'aurais pas été un danger pour qui que ce soit ? Y compris pour vous ? »

Elle ne dit rien, se contente de soutenir les yeux sombres qui la dévisagent ainsi qu'ils l'ont si souvent fait depuis leur rencontre. Mustang a depuis longtemps cessé de s'interroger à son sujet, acceptant sa présence auprès de lui telle l'évidence qu'elle partage avec une même tranquillité. Ces questions qu'il lui pose ce soir ne sont pas une remise en cause, ni l'expression d'un doute quant à l'implication de son lieutenant mais plutôt tout ce qu'il ne lui a jamais dit. Soit parce qu'il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre ; soit parce qu'elle ne l'y a jamais encouragé.

Les poings serrés le long de ses cuisses, elle quitte l'appui du mur pour amorcer le chemin du retour vers ses quartiers.

« Vous ne répondez pas ? » Entend-elle encore et elle s'immobilise, le regard fixé sur l'extrémité du couloir.

« Si vous deviez devenir un danger, dit-elle lentement, pour autrui, pour moi, ou pour vous-même, non, ce n'est pas ce que je penserai. A dire vrai, je ne penserai rien. Car dans le cas contraire, je n'aurai plus assez de temps pour vous tuer. »

 


End file.
